Detrás del dolor
by Misaki Dino
Summary: Naiara y Elahe son dos jóvenes de 17 años que junto al hermano mayor de Naiara Kentin de 18 años intentaran esconder su pasado y aquel secreto que tanto los atormente, iniciando de nuevo su vida en "Amoris Ville"
1. Chapter 1Prologo

_**Prologo:**_

**-Un pueblo destruido, pocos sobrevivientes. Elahe y Naiara son unas pequeñas niñas de 5 años, de los pocos sobrevivientes de aquel terrible suceso. La familia de ambas niñas fueron acabadas excepto por el pequeño hermano mayor de Naiara, Kentin de 6 años.  
-Intentaron escapar de aquel horrible destino, pero fue inevitable…  
-No les importo aquellos gritos de los pobres niños a los científicos, para ellos, esas "escorias sobrevivientes" solo eran experimentos.  
-Logran escapar, pero fue demasiado tarde, las sustancias les hacían efecto….  
-Después de 12 años, las pequeñas ya tenían 17 años, Kentin 18, se volvieron inseparables, después de tanto buscar y de esconderse entre las sombras para que aquellos científicos no los encontraran, llegaron a un hermoso pequeño pueblo llamado "Amoris Ville"  
-¿Podrán iniciar desde cero? ¿Lograrán encontrar la tranquilidad? ¿Podrán mantener a salvo su secreto junto con su pasado?  
Parejas:  
(LysandroXNaiaraXArmin)  
(CastielXElaheXNathaniel)  
(KentinXSorpresa)**

**Género: Misterio, Romance, Comedia  
Más adelante contendrá un poco de Lemon y también Yaoi xD **


	2. Chapter 2 El comienzo

**¡Hola! Lamento la demora en subir el primer capitulo u.u es que es taba algo enferma :/ pero bueno ****aquí****esta el primer capitulo n.n espero y lo disfuten.  
Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, (excepto por Naiara y Elahe),son de la fabulosa ChinoMi :33**

* * *

**Capitulo: 1  
Las llamas se miraban en todas partes, los hogares destruidos, gritos, gritos y más gritos. Personas corriendo. La policía no dejaba de acecinar a los pobres habitantes de aquel pueblo. En la orilla de aquel pueblo se encontraba dos pequeñas casas, estaban un poco alejadas de aquel pueblo asique las casas aun no sufrían daños. En una habitación de una de las casas estaban escondidas y aterrorizadas por lo sucedido dos niñas de 5 años. Una tenía el cabello negro largo, sus ojos de un color verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas, estaba abrazada a su amiga; ella tenía un hermoso cabello rojo, sus lindos ojos azules también mostraban lágrimas.  
-"Tengo mucho miedo Naiara, ya quiero que regresen nuestros papás"- Decía la pequeña pelirroja de nombre Elahe, sollozando. –"Yo también tengo mucho miedo, pero pronto van a llegar, así que ya no llores." Le contesto Naiara para tranquilizar un poco a su amiga. En ese momento las pequeñas escuchan que se abre la puerta, con miedo, se abrazan con más fuerza. "No hables Elahe" Le susurro la pequeña Naiara, Elahe solo asintió.  
-"¡Naiara! ¡Elahe! ¡Donde están, salgan ya! ¡Soy, Ken!"- Gritaba un pequeño niño de 6 años con el cabello castaño bajito en corte de hongo, que usa uno lentes circulares grandes. –"¡Salgan ya!"- **

**-"¡Ken! ¡Ken!"- Las pequeñas salieron de su escondite, para ir a abrazar al pequeño. –"Tengo mucho miedo, hermanito, quiero a mami y a papi, ¿Dónde están mami y papi y los papás de Elahe? ¿Quiero que ya lleguen para que papi nos proteja"- Dijo la pequeña Naiara entre lagrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerzas a su hermano mayor, Ken. "Hermanita, Elahe; mami y papi ya no van a venir, ellos fueron a proteger a otro Reino que queda muy lejos, en el cielo, se fueron con los papás de Elahe, ellos me dijeron que yo las iba a cuidar, me dijeron que nos fuéramos muy muy lejos de aquí a buscar a el tío Louis, porque mami y papi me dijeron que no van a regresar" Dijo entre lagrimas el pequeño Kentin, repitiendo las últimas palabras que su mamá le había dicho antes de fallecer. "¡Porque ya no van a regresar! ¡Yo quiero a mami y papi!" Gritaron entre lagrimas al unisonó las pequeñas. "Ellos tienen una misión y la tienen que cumplir. Elahe, hoy vas a comenzar a ser mi hermanita también, asique las cuidare a las dos" Les contesto el pequeño Ken. "Ahora, vámonos de aquí, tenemos que irnos con el tío Louis a Amoris Ville" Tomo a ambas niñas de la mano y las saco corriendo de la casa. **

* * *

**Ya llevaban 2 horas caminando sin sentido los tres. "Hermanito, hermanito, ya tengo mucha hambre y quiero agua y ya no quiero caminar, me quiero ir a casa" Exclamaba ya exhausta Naiara. "Tenemos que ir con el tío Louis, espera poquito, ya casi llegamos" Ken, no sabía qué hacer, el no sabía cómo llegar a Amoris Ville; el también ya estaba exhausto, hambriento y con mucha sed. No quería ver así a sus hermanitas, Tenía mucho miedo y no sabía cómo cuidar a su hermanas, el también quería ver a sus papás...**

* * *

**¡Bueno! Eso es todo por el primer capitulo n.n ¿Qué pasara con Naiara, Elahe y Ken? ¿Cómo le hará Ken? xD  
Dejen sus Reviews, me gustaría saber que les va pareciendo, no duden en decirme si tienen algun consejo n-n  
¡Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
